


dreaming you were back home.

by cupk1d



Category: Mythic Quest: Raven's Banquet (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Meeting Again, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupk1d/pseuds/cupk1d
Summary: david gets fired from the MQ office,and he finds a new job at an ice cream shop. brad decides to visit him.
Relationships: Brad Bakshi & David Brittlesbee, Brad Bakshi/David Brittlesbee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	dreaming you were back home.

things at the MQ studio were going pretty good, even though everything has changed.  
it was different since David left. well, actually, since he got fired. even though Ian did everything he could to keep him there, even with another job, nothing could really be done against Montreal.  
they really didnt react well for how they got treated during that heated argument they had with him the few months prior, which was totally understandable. so now, david got replaced by someone else. he was younger, and he was good at his job, which was all it mattered, since none of the guys really cared. after all, they couldn't do much about it.  
Brad, on the other hand, didnt seem too happy about this new guy. they didnt really talk, and when they did, he was colder than usual. and when Poppy asked him why, he just replied that he didn't seem trustworthy. but mabye, something else was behind it.

"see you soon, kid! enjoy your ice cream." a cheery voice exclaimed,and said kid waved at him, as the glass doors of the place closed up.  
the same cheery, happy guy of before sighed. he saw his reflection in the ice cream glass. even though he had been working there for a while now, he still thought his uniform looked ridiculous on him. it did go well with his eyes though, since it was a pale blue with white stripes. he put his hand on his cheek, with his elbow propped on the table.  
no one was really showing up that day, mabye because it was a monday and people were busy, or mabye because it wasnt really the season for ice cream.  
it was around 5 pm though, which meant that he would've closed in an hour or so. having no costumers might be boring, but it was also relaxing. because in those brief moments, he could lose himself in his own head. he began looking out of the window of his tiny shop, watching the cars and the taxis go fast on the road.  
he started thinking of his old job: it all seemed so..frustrating from time to time. the fights, the dramas, how he was ignored sometimes and didnt really stand up for himself and all,but still. he missed all of that, a lot. at the end of the day, it was fun. plus,everyone thee was his friend. his mind brought him back to that day, in which he had that "fight" with the Montreal team: he didnt mean it on purpose. seeing everyone looking at him trough the glass doors of that office, and seeing Jo so proud of him made him act like that. it made him feel powerful, and mabye he shouldn't have done that. but whatever,what's done is done, right? he cant go back in the past and change it. he's thankful that he didn't remain unemployed, at least. then,he's brought back to reality as he sees a tall, skinny guy walking down the sidewalk in front of the shop. he's wearing a red scarf, and a blue sweater, David widens his eyes and stands back up, as the man opens up the door of his shop.

"good afternoon."  
he says, and he still hasn't noticed who's behind the counter, since he's still turned around to close the door. but David has noticed, and his eyes get a sparkle of happiness.  
"Brad?! is you,right?" he says, with a grin on his face.  
Brad looks up, and for a moment, he doesnt say anything. there's a small smile on his face as well,and he feels like a billion of butterflies have randomly decided to swarm up in his stomach, but he doesnt want the other man to notice: he was way too "though" to make him realise that he was so happy to see him, finally.  
"uh, yeah, it is me. i dont think i've changed my name or appearance in these few months."  
"yeah, i know. just making sure. what brings you here?"  
he couldn't just say he knew david worked there, and that he planned showing up there when he had nothing to do for a while.  
so he just lies.  
"i dont know. i just felt like eating an ice cream today, didnt even know you worked here. it's a nice little place though, i like the atmosphere."  
"good. so, what kind of ice cream do you want?"  
"just give me a chocolate and vanilla cone."  
and so, David made brad his ice cream, he then decided to sit at one of the tables so he could finish it. david looked at him, as he eated his ice cream and looked at his phone at the same time. when he was halfway done, he started to feel sad. he didnt want him to leave,not so soon. so he looked at the time: it was 5.40, which meant that the place was gonna close in 20 minutes. and so, an idea popped up.  
"huh,hey,Brad?" the other man looked up.  
"would you want to like..take a walk with me? i live a few blocks from here anyway. we can talk for a while, i wanna know how things are now."  
Brad thought about it for a while, then put his phone in his pocket, standing up.  
"i mean, sure, why not? i'll walk you home, then call a cab and call it a day as well."  
"great! thank you. im just gonna clean up for a bit, then i'll lock everything up and we can go."  
"oh,okay. i'll help you out." 

"alright, all done." David said, buttoning up his brown jacket. "we can go."  
"how did you get this place?" Brad asked.  
"oh, the owners were selling it, so technically it's not all mine. they found a new job, and i took the opportunity."  
brad nodded. he didnt expect him to ask if he could walk him back home. it was already dark out, but the street and the sidewalk they were walking on was lighten up by the few lights of the shops that were still open, and by the lampposts on the side of the streets.  
"but enough about me. how's it going at the MQ studios? did anything change..?" David asked, as they started walking.  
"well,not really. we did upload the game, and added some stuff,as you probably heard." Brad explains,gesturing with his hands. "the rest is pretty much the same. you know. same people. Jo did become Ian's assistant, in the end. and there's this new guy."  
David gave him a questioning look, as he put his hands in his jacket's pockets.  
"you didnt sound too happy there, at the end. what did the new guy do to you, huh?"  
"oh, nothing. i just think he tries way too hard. he seems too perfect to me, and i dont trust people like that. i gotta be honest, you were far better." hearing Brad compliment him was..really surprising. it happened rarely, but when it did, it made David truly feel special.  
"thanks, that ice cream really made you sweeter, didnt it?" Brad chuckled. "yeah, yeah. definitely" 

the two talked all the way during the walk, but in the last few minutes, there was silence. it wasn't weird or anything, it was comfortable. the sound of the cars still roaming around the town, and their shoes on the ground accompanied it. yet, David looked at Brad a few times, making sure everything was ok.  
Brad was just thinking.  
he did love David. he didn't show much affection, but he tried to do little things to show him how much he cared for him. like complimenting him, or just letting him vent to him when he needed. it wasnt a lot, but Brad always tried his best.  
"so, this is my stop." David said.  
"huh? sorry, i was thinking."  
David smiled, and shrugged his shoulders. "i noticed. it's okay."  
another pause.  
"so uhm. thank you for tonight,i really appreciated having you around once again,goodni-"  
"wait."  
Brad interrupted him,which made David tense up,thinking something serious happened, or that he did something wrong.  
"i truly wanna be honest with you right now."  
David nodded, with a a shy smile on his face, just standing there in front of brad. he was patient,and he wanted to hear what he had to say.  
Brad sighed.  
"i dont know how to put this into words, im not the best with my feelings from time to time. but..well, things are really different without you, y'know? mabye we didnt notice how important you were in the first place. im still pissed that they couldn't just let you there, they were the ones who made the mistake in the first place. they dont know what they're missing. but whatever, what im trying to say its that i- well, all of us really miss you. it's just..not really the same without you."  
and after this, Brad just looked down at his feet, unsure of what David's reaction would've been.  
"wow."  
Brad let out a sigh of relief.  
he thought he would've reacted badly,or thought he was kidding,or even worst,found it embarassing.  
"do you really think that,Brad?" David asked, as Brad started fiddling with his hands, finally looking up to him. "yeah, of course i do. dont make me regret it,though."  
once again, David laughed. "oh, i wont. but yeah, i miss everyone in the office too. i should've thought about it twice before saying all that stuff,if i could just.. go back in time and change it, i would."  
the two just looked at each other,until something.. "magical" happened. brad just walked up to David, and decided to hug him. David got a bit surprised at first, but then smiled, hugging him back.  
"love you." Brad said, cringing for a minute because he just couldn't believe he just said..that. yet, David pulled out his feelings so easily, and he was grateful for it.  
David blushed.  
"love you too,buddy." he added, patting Brad's back. the two of them let go of eachother.  
"so, im gonna go. it was really nice meeting you. you can come any time you want, i might as well just give you a little discount."  
Brad rolled his eyes. "what an honor."  
David laughed, shaking his head as he walked up to the stairs that lead to his apartament. when he arrived to the door, he looked back at brad, waving at him.  
Brad smiled, waving back.  
as the door closed, he picked up his phone, calling up the cab to bring him back home. he smiled, thinking of what he did.  
he was so glad David existed.


End file.
